Warm
by fheebi
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura are trapped in a cave freezing to death. Find out when you read it. Oneshot. SasuSaku.


**Warm**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**

**A/N: I wrote this fanfic last year. I know it's not that good but I hope you'll like it.**

Where are we? Can somebody help us? Anyone?

We've been lost here for nearly two hours now and it's getting colder by the minute. I used my fire technique to set up a fire but it wasn't enough to keep us totally warm due to lack of wood. It kept on going out and I could feel my chakra slowly decreasing. I shivered and pulled my scarf on tighter. Please help us.

Survival in the cold wasn't my thing. I excelled highly in combat but never was I best in survival mode during winter. Our trainings were very rare and the only person who got good in it was Kakashi, our teacher. Naruto, Sakura, and I never survived for a whole day in a below zero-degree temperature with only one small piece of log and two stones. Sakura was the one best in survival techniques…I wonder why she never got good at winter survival classes.

Come to think of it, she never lasted long in the cold. Just earlier, she nearly lost consciousness because of the cold and slipped on a really large rock. She was covered in snow all over and I could swear her teeth were clicking. She rode on my back after that and she never stopped shaking.

"Sasuke…"

Startled from my thoughts, I looked down at the girl sitting beside me. "What is it, Sakura?"

"Are you all right?" She asked. I looked into her green eyes and winced when great worry looked back at me.

"Of course I am." I gave her a reassuring smile. "What about you?"

Looking back at the fire, she leaned her side against me. "Yes." She mumbled.

Sakura and I got separated from Naruto and Kakashi earlier during the snow storm. Luckily, we found a cave and we ran inside it before we got killed because of the cold outside. We found a few pieces of wood and I immediately lit it up. I wonder if Naruto and Kakashi are okay… I'm sorry I can't go out and look for them. I could turn into ice out there. Besides, I don't want to let Sakura face the cold. I can't afford to let her die…

I sighed as the fire died down again.

I formed my hand seals and it lit up again. The bad thing was…the fire was much smaller than earlier.

"Sasuke…" Sakura said in a quiet and quivering voice. "I'm cold…"

Without really thinking, I pulled her into my arms. If the fire can't warm her up, body heat will do. "Kakashi told you to wear something with sleeves." I told her as both of us watched the dancing flames.

"I'm sorry…" She whispered and I saw white puffs coming out from her mouth. I tightened my arms around her. We were so close now that I was nearly breathing on her neck. Sakura placed a gloved hand on mine. I suddenly felt color rising up to my cheeks.

Sakura has always made me feel different. To start off, I always seem to blush (which was highly unusual) whenever she's comes around. Then my stomach will keep on doing back flips, my skin will get goose bumps all over, and my heart beat will begin to go faster. And then, whenever I see her, I feel a strong feeling coming over me. Like I could take the whole world into battle head on. I also felt this strange happiness even though I was angry or thinking about my family. With her just being there, she was actually encouraging and cheering me up at the same time! I've been feeling like that ever since I was twelve. Though I was still young back then, I knew that I was starting to "like" Sakura. But, as if it was my instinct to do so, I denied it and I started telling myself that I'm just getting sick…that I just have an allergic reaction whenever she's there. I could still remember when Naruto caught me blushing a year ago while we were training. He began to tease me ever since. Quietly, though. I threatened to tease him to Hinata if he teases me in front of people.

Just a few months ago, Naruto described to me all his feelings for Hinata and I was pretty surprised that the "symptoms" he was feeling were the same ones I felt. I was there when Naruto asked Hinata to be his girlfriend. Actually, I was with Kakashi. We were both hidden in the trees to support Naruto. Do you know what he told me when Naruto said "I love you" to Hinata? He said that I should tell the one I love the same thing too. I was really shocked when I found out he knew I've been having this "stupid" crush on Sakura. How does he know these things? Anyway, I suddenly found myself talking about it with him. He listened and told me how he was expecting me to have a crush on her, how he was suspecting me, how he's been noticing the signs…yada yada yada… To cut the long talk with him short. He made me realize that I was actually falling in "love" with Sakura.

Can you believe it? A vengeful and stoic fifteen-year-old boy like me feels love for the bright and beautiful Sakura Haruno?

Looking back at all the years that we've spent together, I found that I've never really been that nice to her. All the girls in Konoha were practically obsessed with me and she was one of them. When we were twelve, she would keep on following me, staring at me, and she would even try to be alone with me. I've never thought of her more than just an obsessive little freak with a large forehead. But time passes by and things change. I began to admire how she was always there for me to take care of me and worry about me. It's really nice to know that someone's there worrying about you, hoping you're all right, wanting nothing but your safety. She was even there to protect me when I lost all my chakra and Gaara was going to attack me. She knew she didn't have a chance against Gaara but she still stood in the way just to defend me. I sighed. I never really thanked her for that. Then there was the time when both Naruto and I were unconscious during the second part of our first chunin exam. If it wasn't for her, the ninjas from Sound village would have probably gotten us. I smiled slightly and placed my head on top of hers. As she tucked her head under my chin, I couldn't think of nothing else but all the things that she has done to ensure my safety.

Thank you, Sakura…

Using my free hand, I ran my fingers through her soft pink hair. Though I didn't like her much when we were still children, I have to admit that I've always thought she looked beautiful. Yes, even as a child. I always liked how her long pink hair flowed down to her waist. I always liked her bright smiles and cheerful laughter. And, most of all, I always liked her eyes. Sakura's eyes are special. They're not just emerald green pools. What I like about her eyes is the way they always fill up with all her emotions that you could read them. I could really tell if she was faking an emotion or lying. They were beautiful whenever she was filled with happiness and more beautiful with worry. Whenever she worries about me, I always saw her eyes and…to tell the truth…I thought they were the most beautiful things in the world. SAKURA is the most beautiful person in the world…

Sakura… Her name fits her so well. She doesn't only look like a cherry blossom…she also has the characteristics of a cherry blossom. For me, a cherry blossom cheers up and encourages people as they stare at the cherry blossom trees. They fill someone up with hope and, in its own way, it assures people that everything will be all right. It also reminds people of love. That's where Sakura fits in the most. Though the cherry blossoms are sometimes mistreated by hurtful words like "stupid petals getting stuck to my hair" or "Ew! I hate pink!", it still continues to show its radiant beauty and its love for everyone. Even though I have been not nice to Sakura, she still continues to care for me. She still continues to like me…

Or is what she feeling more than just a crush?

"Sasuke…" Sakura circled her arms around my torso and she pressed her face against my shoulder. "It's getting colder…"

Somehow, I could feel my heart ache as I listened to her shaking voice. "I'll keep you warm, Sakura. Don't worry." I pulled her cloak tighter around her and placed mine on top. It was a good thing my cloak was big enough to hold two people.

The fire died down again and, for the umpteenth time, I lit another one. This time, I used a stronger fire technique. But the pieces of wood were already black. The next time the fire dies, I won't be able to light up another one anymore.

"Somebody's going to get us out of here soon, Sakura." I whispered to her. "Don't lose hope."

Silence followed as I tried with all my might to keep Sakura warm. But, a few minutes later, she began to shake and her teeth began to chatter. Well, I panicked of course. I don't know what to do and the fire was nearly going out. I took off my cloak and scarf and wrapped it around her but she continued to tremble. I began to rake my mind for something to do and what happened to make her shiver like this. And then it came to me. She fell on the snow earlier. Her clothes probably got wet and instantly dried by the cold. I placed a hand on her forehead and my eyes widened. She has a fever…a very high one, in fact. Oh no, Sakura…

I looked out to the entrance of the cave. The snow storm wasn't over yet. What can I do? I looked at the fire and laid Sakura down beside it. Performing yet another set of hand seals, I produced fire again. Come on, you stupid thing! You have to make Sakura warm enough! As if it heard my thoughts, the fire became bigger. That would do for now.

Trying to make myself calm, I closed my eyes and tried to remember what to do in cases like this. Come on, Sasuke, think! You're supposed to be one of the best chunin ninjas in Konoha! But I couldn't find an answer. All I remembered was to keep her warm. I looked out at the entrance and at her. I felt something hard go into my throat.

I too was beginning to shiver. Of course I would. I gave her my cloak and scarf. Ar…it really doesn't matter. She needs to be warm. She must not die. Sakura…

The fire was beginning to go out and I could feel the fear inside me grow bigger. I looked at my hands. Should I try to light it up again? But will it? And then it came to me… Perhaps I could burn myself? I don't care if I die…as long as she lives… I shook my head. I can't commit suicide! Besides, who would take care of her when she wakes up? Crazy ideas began to fill up my head. There has to be a way…

I looked down at her and I touched her hand. She must have started having hypothermia right now. Kakashi's voice began to echo in my head as he explained the way hypothermia kills a person. I could imagine how all the remaining body heat would first protect the organs…then the brain and the heart…and finally…nothing will be left. She would die in probably three minutes. I could tell. All the heat was in her brain and heart by now…

I looked out at the entrance and stared at it. What can I do?

Slowly, I began to feel a sudden urge to cry. Look at me…I'm one of the best chunin ninjas in Konoha and I can't do anything to keep Sakura warm. I can't do anything to save her life…

I have to keep her warm…

Two minutes left… I finally sobbed.

Sakura…

I closed my eyes and began to remember the first day we were made a team as genin ninjas. I could still remember her introducing herself and how Naruto boasted… Hm…Naruto…

'_Sasuke…'_

One minute left… I looked at Sakura and the fear in me roared like a lion. No…Sakura… I looked at the entrance…

'_Sasuke…'_

I could hear Sakura's voice ringing in my head. I have to take this chance…Whether I die or not.

'_Sasuke…'_

Thirty seconds to go…

Sakura…

I panted as I stopped in the middle of the forest and sat under a tree. I've been running for nearly four hours now. With the back of my hand, I wiped the sweat away from my forehead and closed my eyes. I thought of Sakura…

'_Sasuke…'_

Even when she's away I could still hear her voice… A small smile came to me as I imagined her running through the cherry blossom forest. She was laughing and, at the same time, calling out my name. She was opening her arms out wide and yelling my name.

'_Sasuke!'_

'_Sasuke!'_

"Sakura…" I muttered through my daydream.

'_Sasuke!'_

"Sasuke!"

I snapped out of my thoughts as somebody flew her arms around me. At first, all I could see was a blur of pink hair. Pink hair… Moving out of shock, I smiled and hugged her back, "Sakura…"

She pulled away and grinned at me. "I was looking all over for you! Come on, Kakashi's treating us all to dinner!" She grabbed my hand and stood up so she can pull me.

But I pulled her back. She fell right on me.

"Can't we just stay here?" I asked her. "I'm not in the mood for dinner yet."

Sitting up properly beside me, she pushed back her long pink hair and sighed. "You've been gone the whole afternoon. Aren't you hungry?"

I shook my head.

She shrugged, "But Kakashi and Naruto might get worried."

"We'll go there after a few minutes." I told her, "Just let me get some rest first."

"Okay." Sakura said and she leaned on me again. Just the way she did a month ago.

I tried not to shiver at the memory.

"Have I ever thanked you before?" She said quietly as both of us stared up at the leaves that shaded us from the sun. "For saving me in the cave?"

"A million times, Sakura." I sighed.

"Oh well…" She placed her head gently on my shoulder. "You were really brave Sasuke…and it was a really great thing you did. Not everybody would go out alone into a snow storm."

I pulled her into my arms like the day we were in the cave. "I'm not the only one who went out, you know. I performed the shadow replication technique, remember?"

"But it was still you." Sakura told me. "And, besides, you could've died out there."

"I knew I wouldn't die."

"Why?"

"Because I won't let myself die when I know I'm saving you." I chuckled, "I had only thirty seconds and I'm glad I made it."

"Me too…"

Silence crept over us as I remembered how I saved Sakura that day in the cave. I had only thirty seconds but I managed to perform a technique, cut off a large portion of a tree, and burn it inside the cave. I'm really glad I have my sharingan…I'm glad for an adrenaline rush…and I'm glad I was able to save someone I actually love.

"Sasuke…" She muttered as a gust of strong wind went through us. "I'm cold…"

I grinned and pulled her tighter to me. This time…she was facing me. "Don't worry, Sakura…" I leaned down slowly. "I'll keep you warm." I whispered softly as I kissed her.

"I will always keep you warm."

A/N: Again, I hope you guys liked it. Please review!


End file.
